Summer Love
by 218SummerHope
Summary: Senyuman manis yang selalu membuat Namjoon merasa kecanduan. Namjin! BL, AU, Fiction!


_._

 _._

 _Hari ini begitu banyak pembelajaran, bahwa tuhan tidak akan pernah memberi sesuatu hal hanya karena kau ingin atau sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa kau jaga, tapi percayalah bahwa tuhan akan selalu memberimu sesuatu yang indah dan sesuai dengan porsi mu. Jika hal tersebut hilang, percayalah tuhan pasti menggantikannya dengan yang baru dan tentunya sesuai dengan porsi mu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Pair: Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin_**

 ** _Rate: T_**

 ** _Length: Ficlet_**

 ** _Genre: Romance._**

 ** _BL, AU, Fiction!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Can't believe you're packing your bags**_  
 _ **Tryin' so hard not to cry**_  
 _ **Had the best time and now it's the worst time**_  
 **But we have to say goodbye**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Namjoon hanya dapat mematung di ruang tunggu bandara, memandang Seokjin yang sudah bersiap dengan koper besar di tangan kiri dan sebuah ransel berwarna biru gelap yang menggantung punggungnya.

Keinginan Seokjin sudah bulat, dia akan pergi, dan mungkin bukan hanya sekedar pergi, tapi benar-benar pergi dari kehidupan Namjoon. Kehidupan yang selama ini dia jalani dengan suka cita dan penuh rasa kasih sayang.

Namjoon berdehem keras.

"Kau yakin? Tidak bisakah kau memikirkan kembali keputusanmu, Seokjinnie?" Tanya Namjoon dengan suara bergetar.

Seokjin menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada lagi, Joon. Ini sudah keputusanku."

Namjoon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kasar. Namjoon begitu mencintai Seokjin, segala yang terbaik hanya untuk Seokjin, dan kebahagiaan Seokjinlah yang paling utama bagi Namjoon.

Namjoon hanya mampu menerima keadaan yang sungguh menyiksa dirinya.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Don't promise that you're gonna write**_

 _ **Don't promise that you'll call**_

 _ **Just promise that you won't forget we had it all**_

* * *

Seokjin bersiap meninggalkan Namjoon, meninggalkan segala kenangannya bersama Namjoon, menguburnya rapat-rapat dan berjanji tidak akan berusaha untuk meggalinya kembali.

Namjoon melangkah mendekati Seokjin, tangan kanannya meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Seokjin.

Namjoon tersenyum hambar, "Aku akan selalu menghubungimu, Sayang. Kumohon, berjanjilah untuk selalu menghubungiku juga, Seokjinnie" Ujar Namjoon masih dengan harapan agar Seokjin merubah keputusannya.

Seokjin mencoba melepas genggaman Namjoon, "Tidak perlu, Joon. Aku baik. Ku mohon, lanjutkan hidupmu setelah ini. Pergilah ke coffee Shop, membuat musik dengan Hoseok dan Yoongi, dan satu lagi segeralah merilis _Mixtape-_ mu. Bukankah itu keinginanmu selama ini."

Seokjin tersenyum manis, senyuman manis untuk terakhir kalinya bagi Namjoon. Senyuman yang selalu menghiasi hari-hari Namjoon sebelumnya, senyuman hangat yang mampu membuat Namjoon seolah lupa akan rasa lelah setelah seharian bekerja di studio.

Senyuman manis yang selalu membuat Namjoon merasa kecanduan.

* * *

.

.

 _ **Cause you were mine for the Summer**_  
 _ **Now we know it's nearly over**_  
 _ **Feels like snow in September**_  
 _ **But I always will remember**_  
 _ **You were my Summer love**_

.

* * *

Dua tahun lalu tepat di musim panas. Kebahagiaan terbesar Namjoon hadir, dan Seokjinlah sosok kebahagian yang hadir pada Namjoon. Seorang pria manis yang begitu banyak merubah dan mengukir kenangan indah di kehidupan Namjoon.

 _Musim panas bagi setiap orang pasti memiliki maknanya tersendiri. Musim dimana sebuah kebahagiaan datang atau sebuah kebahagiaan pergi, dan bagi Namjoon musim panas kali inilah saat kebahagiaan terbesarnya pergi._

* * *

.

.

 _ **You always will be my Summer love**_  
 _ **Wish that we could be alone now**_  
 _ **If we could find some place to hide**_  
 _ **Make the last time just like the first time**_  
 _ **Push a button and rewind**_

.

* * *

Genap tiga minggu sudah Seokjin pergi dari kehidupan Namjoon. Selama tiga minggu pula Namjoon berusaha menghubungi Seokjin, namun hasilnya nihil. Tak ada lagi panggilan yang di jawab ataupun pesan yang dibalas.

Namjoon hanya bisa mengulang kembali kenangan manisnya bersama Seokjin, membuka sekumpulan fotonya bersama Seokjin atau sesekali datang ke tempat dimana dirinya dan Seokjin pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama.

.

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu tanpa kehadiran dan kehangatan Seokjin. Satu tahun berlalu terasa begitu lama dan tanpa kabar apapun dari Seokjin.

Sejak keputusan Seokjin untuk pergi ke Jepang dan melanjutkan hidupnya disana, Namjoon mulai menjalani hidupnya kembali, meski dia harus bersusah payah bangkit dan kembali menjadi seorang produser dengan menulis banyak lirik lagu, membuat melodi dan menghabiskan banyak waktunya di studio.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu sejak _Mixtape_ nya rilis, Namjoon mendapat respon yang baik. Dia di banjiri bergitu banyak kontrak dengan artis papan atas di korea. Meskipun begitu, Namjoon masih tetaplah sama.

Seorang Kim Namjoon yang masih mengharapkan Kim Seokjin kembali ke pelukannya.

* * *

.

.

 _ **So please don't make this any harder**_  
 _ **We can't take this any farther**_  
 _ **And I know there's nothin that I wanna change**_

.

.

.

.

= **The END** =

.

.

* * *

Hai.. aku balik lagi hehehehe

Ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari lagu One direction - Summer love.

Aku suka banget sama lagu ini, hmm.. Maaf ya kalo nggak dapet feelnya di kalian :(

Sebelumnya maaf karena jarang banget update.

.

.

With Love,

218SummerHope


End file.
